


Hazelnut Cappuccino

by Bokutojuice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Adulthood, Choking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Hardcore, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hotel Sex, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Size Kink, Smut, Sweat, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutojuice/pseuds/Bokutojuice
Summary: After a small embarrassing encounter your boyfriends make it up to you with a hot drink. And more.A beautiful threesome with Y/N, Kotaro and Shoyo.One-shot.Don't like don't read.For the others: have fun!
Kudos: 2





	Hazelnut Cappuccino

Okay, so I love unique pairing and of course it's !AdultCharacter!, the boys are not underage. They're grown up man so the One-Shot I wrote is not let's say "forbidden". Have fun and of course leave feedback because it's appreciated and I wanna be a good amateur writer for people who enjoy my work^^

************************

Kotaro x Reader x Shoyo

"I want a cappuccino too." you mumble, still sad, clinging to Shoyo's thick forearm, your face nuzzled in your scarf. You are still pouty because you got a volleyball to your face, trying to impress your boyfriends. They were forced to "not hold back" because you could handle them" and of course Shoyo smacked the ball in your face. Nothing serious happened thankfully, your pride was more hurt than your face, especially because Kotaro couldn't hold back big laughter - after he made sure you were okay.

"Of course, baby. You want syrup too?", Shoyo mumbles in your hair. Your nose still throbbed a tiny bit. Thank God Shoyo still "held back".

You nod your head "Hazelnut", before tucking your hand his his jean pocket to join his, it's middle of winter. Every corner and center of Tokyo is covered in snow. You love it if you weren't grumpy. "Do you want a cookie too, Love?", your other big beefy boyfriend asks you, rubbing your back with his strong hand, trying to warm you up a bit. You simply nod and crane your neck to look up at him, still wondering how you got so lucky to have these two men as your boyfriends with the biggest hearts on this planet.

"Then let's go inside before you turn into an icicle.", he chuckles while guiding you inside the warm and cozy Starbucks. You immediately spot your favorite booth, which was always empty to your luck and tug Shoyo with you as Kotaro got in line to order your drinks.

You take a seat on the big love seat which was too still too small for a tiny Y/N and two muscle men. You squeal a bit in your mind at the thought of their muscles. You'll probably never get used to this but no complains!

"Ah, finally! It's sometimes good to get off your feet I think", the redhead exclaims, stretching his strong thighs out before himself and planting his arms on the back of the couch, rubbing your shoulder before tugging you to his side.

You put your head on his hard chest, "I always tell you that but you are determined to literally faint from exercise." you just worry about him and he overworks himself and walks into your shared home like a zombie.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry for worrying you but I promise I am working on myself. In the end I need the energy at some days and nights for you." he winks down at you, a sexy smirk adorning his handsome face. "Stop that, Shoyo. People will hear you!", you whisper, your fist landing hard on his thigh as a warning. It seems like his thigh got more bulky than you remember.

He simply chuckles at your flushed face, rubs your neck with his warm fingers and begins to scroll through his phone while you play his loose thread on his jeans and listen to his steady hearbeat and breath.

Within a few minutes Kotaro trots towards you both, a small tray on his right palm while the left one holds his phone to his ear, "I will call you back sometime, bro. I need a few days with my family." his deep voice reaches you. A few jokes are exchanged before he puts his phone back in the pocket his jacket, throwing the jacket on the back of the couch he planted himself into. "Alright, here you, you both sugar freaks", Kotaro laughs, placing your sweet hot drinks in front of you. "And you are a freak for drinking an Espresso." you jab back at him.

He laughs boisterously, "Hey, don't be grumpy. Is your face still red?", he questions and leans over the table and tugs your scarf down from your face. You look down in embarrassment as he rubs your nose and cheek in affection, "Nope, you look good as always." a big grin appears on his handsome face. He leans back on the couch, seated in front of you. "'Tsumu says he wants to train..." Shoyo trails of next to you while typing away on his phone, "but I told him that we need a few days off." then he places the phone on the table before him and places a noisy kiss on your forehead.

You three have a few beautiful hours before you start to yawn in the middle of your conversation. "Seems like the the coffee doesn't want to keep you up." you owl boyfriend watches you fondly. Oh man, you are some spoiled girl you think. 

"Let's go home then before you snore and alert the Café." Shoyo jokes as you weakly try to punch his thigh. Try is the keyword. In the end Kotaro had to carry you to the car. They still continue their conversation, a bit quieter not to disturb you. You are being gripped by your thighs as hands placed your arms over strong wide shoulders, "Hold onto me, Babe." It's Kotaro as he carried you with your thighs in his warm hands. His warm hands on your upper legs wake you up - kinda. Sometimes the most simple touches make you feel different even in a sleepy state.

"Ko..." your arms tighten around his neck and you tug your head in his his throat. "We're almost there, Babe." he promises and you hear Shoyo fumble with the keys before a click was heard. It's almost like a routine when Shoyo and Kotaro begin to make their way up to your big bedroom, the redhead switches on the lamps on the nightstands on the left and right on the side of your bed, Kotaro placing you on the bed and changing you in your sleepwear. They still talk quietly, thinking you fell back asleep and wondering around in your sweet dreamland. But the warm calloused hands of your man was distracting. He takes off the MSBY sweater you stole from Shoyo and opens your bra. You chose to wear one which opens from the front - why? - because you can.

You chest literally tumbles out and jiggles before stilling. The room is warm so the cold couldn't cause your nipples to harden but the simple moves of your boyfriend. "Are you cold? The room isn't really cold." he mumbles more to himself. You open your eyes, watching the glowing golden irises watching your beast with each breath you take. Your sudden shake of the head almost startles him, looking up at your face, "Hey, you were supposed to sleep." he grins. He leans forward and plants a a kiss on your lips. Before he has a chance to lean back you tug him by his face with both hands and deepen the kiss. "Fuck me. Both of you. Now." you whisper and whimper desperately.

"What? Where did that come from?", he laughs into your mouth as you try to silence him. He spreads his big palms on your back and holds you up to his front, not really stopping you. I mean, why would he if his girlfriend was desperate for them? "I don't know, I'm just horny right now. Fuck meee." you whine. No care if you sound childish.

"Okay okay, calm down. Just wait until Shoyo is back from the bathroom, yeah?" his hands travel down your spine and land on your ass, kneading your flesh as you try to meet your cunt with with his cock. "I don't wanna wait though...." you breath out, you hump the air. He hums quietly into your mouth, claiming your mouth. As his tongue enters your hot mouth you let out a moan, trying to get as close to him physically as possible. He picks you up finally and turns around, now he's laying on the bed with you on his lap, like a sex deprived woman who didn't get laid for a decade. You had sex two days ago and you can't get enough. "Such a good girl" he smirks, licking a stripe up your throat. "Yes, I'm good. Please, Ko..." you cry as salty tears collect at the corner of your glassy eyes.

"If I didn't love the way you cry for me. But I can only agree with you right now." he simply rubs his hard cock against your with panties covered wet cunt. He lifts his upper body up - without effort even though your whole wight is leaning on him - and throws his shirt somewhere. You don't really care. His jeans and boxers are also following the same way and he lays back down. Kotaro begins to rub his cock against your thin clad pussy, nudging your swollen clit, forcing you to let out small whimpers. "What, you cumming already?" he almost laughs, pinching your stiff nipples while you support yourself with you hands on his hard broad chest. "Shut uuuhhp... Fuck.." you breath out. You did. You came in your fucking panties just from being rubbed.

You let your forehead fall to Kotaro's chest in defeat. "I hate you so much." you whine. There's no response and you fear that he's disappointed because you didn't last long enough for him (?). "That's okay, baby. We're gonna make you cum tonight until you pass out." he growls. Grabbing you by your thighs he throws you on your back on the bed and lifts your legs on his large muscled shoulders.

Your breath hitches in your throat as you watch Kotaro tugging your black panties down your shoulders and it lands swiftly behind his back somewhere. "Itadakimasu" he mumbles out and wastes no time to dive in your wet pussy. You cry out, immediately going to tug on his hair but don't stop watching his hungry mouth eating you out. "Oh my God." you whisper as his wide tongue laps up your juice, tickles your clit, plugs into your hot cavern. His hands grip your inner thighs as he spreads you wide open for him - putting you in a lewd position - pushing onto your legs on your tits while he pushes himself up like a eagle spreading his wings.

"So fucking good, baby. I fucking love your cunt, hmmmm! Ah you taste amazing." he growls into your wet pussy. You always get weak when he uses that voice on you - if you weren't weak already. You heard the door open but can't even concentrate on anything than the monster in front of you. "Hey! You could've waited for me." an almost childish voice reaches your ears.

"Sorry, she was impatient though." he lifts his head from your wet pussy for a short reply before going back in. He doesn't really sound sorry at all which causes Shoyo to express a sour look on his face. It doesn't last long though. He red on your cheeks, wet lips and glassy eyes causes him a stiff cock and he makes his way over to you both without any hesitation.

"Hey, beautiful." Shoyo whispers calmly. He positions himself behind you, placing your head on his thigh and leans down for a hot make out session while you were being treated down there. Your moans are barely leaving your mouth as Shoyo kisses you upside down, like Spider man with Mary Jane. You exchange spit and fight with great effort for winning the tongue fight.

As Kotaro hums into your wet cunt, you are forced to leave Shoyo's hot mouth and lift your head from his leg. "Oh God, Kotaro, I'm close" you mumble and whimper, your legs are shaking in his tight grip. Your left hand gets a hold of his left one, nails scratching his skin while your breath quickens.

"Shiiiit!", you let out a squeal as another hand comes into your vision and furiously rubs your exposed clit while Kotaro chose to plunge his wet muscle in your cunt, hot breath leaving his mouth, golden eyes watching your every god damn move. Your body trembles and jerks in their hold, "I can't hold it" you cry out. Your right hand comes up to scratch Shoyo's arm that is penetrating you into another world. Probably into the next week.

Kotaro decides it's good time to leave your cunt for a second. He purses his lips and spits on your pussy before collecting it with his tongue, pushing the spit in your cunt. The lewd sight of his dirty actions are not helping at all as you cum all over his face. Your squirting doesn't stop either of them penetrating you until you painfully push Kotaro at his head and tugging Shoyo's hand from your oversensitive clit.

You fall with harsh breaths and trembling body back onto Shoyo's thigh, your legs falling from Kotaro's shoulders onto his forearms. "That was fucking hot!" Kotaro's loud voice calls out, but your still in bliss. The man behind you lets out a small laugh, "I think we broke her.". Strong, big hands massage your shaky thighs, another pair rubbing your shoulders "Do you need a minute?" the deep voice asks, a playful concern, more like a mock, reaching your slightly ringing ears.

"Asshole." you kick him in the shoulder. "Weakling." he laughs. You open your eyes and directly see his big hard cock, red angry tip, waiting for the reward.At the same time you feel another hard thing in the back of your head. "You want me or Sho, baby?", Kotaro asks you. They always let you choose, never pressure or force you. Like already said, big men with even bigger di- hearts.

Your eyes force their sight up to Shoyo, only a gentle smile adorning his handsome face, "It's okay, I already had you last time." he assures you, as if feeling your silly concern and kisses your wet lips a few times. "I want Ko.", you mumble and it only takes a few more kisses and a bit of Spit exchange your eyes force their sight up to Shoyo, only a gentle smile adorning his handsome face, "It's okay, I already had you last time." he assures you, as if feeling your silly concern and kisses your wet lips a few times.

"I want Ko.", you mumble and it only takes a few more kisses and a bit of caressing and you're turning on hands and knees, your mouth directly in front of the redheads throbbing cock. As you fumble with Shoyo's boxers, you feel your other boyfriend behind you rubbing his thick shaft up and down your opening, bumping onto your sensitive bud of nerves. Your lips leave a weak whimper as you engulf Shoyo's cock into your mouth, tongue penetrating the underside of his big cock.

Shoyo was a bit smaller than Kotaro but size doesn't matter and his stamina was something not everyone could keep up with. He was amazing in bed and always satisfying from the beginning to the end. 

Kotaro's width and largeness was something you had to learn to get used to aside from Shoyo's never ending stamina. Of course Kotaro was also a nonstop-ball-of-energy too. So it's no lie Kotaro calls you weakling - jokingly of course. But there's a true saying in that. Your first time was with them and it hurt like a bitch. One because it was your first time of course and two you wanted Kotaro to take it. You discussed for hours and cried before that because you felt like you were disadvantaging Shoyo. They had to comfort you - all in their naked glory that Shoyo was definitely not offended or hurt that you chose Kotaro. It took them maybe over an hour until your were convinced and your second sobbing mess was when Kotaro entered you. But you cried more because you felt embarrassed that you couldn't 'take' him. None of them made fun of you or were impatient and this is something your were grateful for. People don't see these side of them and you wanted to keep that for yourself.

"Ready, beautiful?", Kotaro placed light and wet kisses along your spine, always waiting for you to be ready. Your mouth leaves Shoyo for a second. You turn around to meet his shining eyes and nod. He quickly pecks your lips, your turn around to swallow Shoyo's dick again and Kotaro enters you slowly. He completely pulls out and slips inside you a few times before getting to work. 

He starts off with a quick pace, wet slaps echoing in your shared bedroom and choking sounds mix together. You feel Shoyo gathering up your hair in his fist, watching you choking on his wide cock, tears gathering around your eyes. You gurgle around him, your hand pump the rest of his cock which your mouth couldn't reach. 

Kotaro's balls slap hard and fast against your clit, big hands gripping your waist, probably going to leave bruises on your skin. Something you would not mind at all. "So good, baby, so fucking tight and good." good vocal growling boyfriends. Sweat trails down their bodies, Shoyo leans forward to capture Kotaro's mouth and they share a wet kiss, forcing you to take more of both of them.

You choke on him, gripping his thighs to steady yourself. "Yeah baby, just like that. You can take more, right?" the smaller man encourages you and the praise causes you to take more of him. You loves being praised and you want to them to see you being a good girl. "Oh fuck yes. That's it, baby." his balls slap against your chin as he fucks himself into your hot mouth.

Kotaro chuckles behind you, his forceful slapping never stuttering, "She seems to love a bit of praising, am I right, beautiful?", leaning forward his right hand pinches your clit and you cry around Shoyo's dick. You're so close and you never want it to end. This feeling is overwhelming and good. As Shoyo pinches your sensitive nipples, you feel yourself at the edge. It takes him a few more stroke before he cums down your throat, choking you a few seconds, squeezing your windpipe a second before his body leaves you completely.

"Yeah." he laughs, breath unsteady but happy. He grins down at your ruined face, holds your face in place and kisses you, tasting himself. His right arm reach around, gripping your red ass in his palm to hold you in place as Kotaro aggressively jackhammers into you hard and fast. You can feel him getting close as he growls and moans while you scream freely into the room. The squelching sounds from your pussy and his cock get you closer and closer to the edge as you hold onto Shoyo so you don't fall forward from forceful thrusts.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!!" you scream, your cunt spasming around his thick cock, your juice squirting out of you, painting Kotaro's cock, his dark pubic hair and his hard stomach full of muscles. "Oh fuck yes! Just a few fucking more!" Kotaro snarls, thrusts into your wet sensitive hole as you try to get away because you're too sensitive and he cums in your pussy, spurting his seed into you, painting your inside deliciously. 

As soon as his cock leaves you, you slump forward, landing on Shoyo's lap, your cunt still spasming, legs twitching in pure bliss, heavy breathing filling the now stuffy and sweat smelling room. Your bicolored boyfriend plants his chest to your back, covering your body with kisses, fingers caressing the underside of your boob. "You still with us?", he whispers into your ear, a shiver leaving your sweat covered body.

"No, I'm dead because you guys fucked me stupid." you moan. They both laugh at your statement. Both men don't hesitate to turn you around, rubbing your body clean with a warm wet towel because you were too dead to take a shower. Shoyo takes his turn to wrestle you into a pair of grey panties, sleeping pants and one of his old big shirts you like to wear to bed or whenever.

You are tugged comfortably into bed and the boys make their ways into bed after brushing teeth and getting rid of sex juices. You are tired but you always wait for them to bed so you three of you could fall asleep 'together'. Shoyo lays himself on your right while Kotaro slips on your left side.

"Was it too much, beautiful?", Kotaro whispers, stroking your hip you shake your head. As Shoyo nuzzles his face in your chest. It doesn't take long before his snores fill the room. You both laugh quietly into each other mouths as you both decide to make out a bit for a better sleep. "I love you so much." you whisper into his mouth, stubble tickling your face. His lips plant a kiss on your temple, "I love you too. So much, angel.". Slipping his arm under your head to support you, he nuzzles your hair and soon you both fall into a deep slumber, still in bliss and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my oneshot! I hope you liked it and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
